Simple Girl
by MissLadyApple
Summary: Mi chica es diferente, mi chica es única, mi chica en cierta medida me hace sentir único. KennyxCraig Songfic.


Tema: Simple Girl de Avenue 52

Pareja: KennyxCraig

Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, en ambos casos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Espero lo disfruten:

**Simple Girl**

Odiaba la misma rutina al salir de clases todos los días. La puerta del salón se llenaba de una gigantesca masa de creaturas chillonas que gritaban y pateaban ansiosas por algo de atención de un ser del cuál desconocen absolutamente todo, tomando de excepción, su imagen, claro.

Cuando eres todavía un crío las chicas te ignoran mientras las admiras, pero cuando cumples ciertas edades, ellas te siguen casi asfixiándote cuando no tienes ni absoluto interés en ellas.

Todas siempre son tan iguales, me tienen cansado. Pero entre ellas se ven diferencias, me pregunto cómo. "Yo no soy así de perra como ellas, yo sí me comporto", pero si también te vistes con escotes exagerados y te me pegas. "Mi ropa por lo menos si combina, no tengo tan mal gusto como las otras", para mi todas se visten iguales solo que con otros colores. "Pero mira, el encaje ¿no queda mucho más resaltado en mí?", como si me importara en la forma en que te queda, todas me muestran lo mismo. "Yo te permitiré que me toques sin rechistar, no como ellas que son tan molestas, pero tienes que prometerme que serás mío", si supieras cuantas veces ya oí eso, todas me dejan tocarlas y nunca aceptaría una condición tan estúpida, aunque no necesito aceptarla para que también te me largues encima. De todas formas, no digo que me moleste 'ese' tipo de atención, de echo es otra cosa la que me molesta.

_I'm fed up, with every girl lookin the same__  
__Hit the mall, to find what was the latest craze__  
__Going out, with all the caked on make up__  
__Why they all so vain?_

"-Si no me amas…si no me amas… ¡lo haré! ¡Ya lo verás!"

Me acuerdo de tantas de aquellas ocasiones.

"-Haz lo que se te antoje, como si me importara que hace una don nadie que busca llamar la atención por medio de la lástima."

"-Te arrepentirás de esto luego, te lo puedo jurar… ¿acaso no te importa que alguien este por perder la vida? ¿No te importa el hecho de que alguien este a estos límites? Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser amable y amarme…eres el único en el mundo que puede salvarme…"

"-No me importa 'salvarte', si quieres hacer algo, hazlo entonces. Con nada vas a conseguir que te complazca y no, no me importa que te mates solo porque esperas que te preste atención, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, asique supongo que nunca te cruzaré. Adiós."

Deje de aceptar cualquier llamada por Skype luego de eso, aún me pregunto como esas locas consiguen información de mí. Era tan tedioso tener que responderle casi lo mismo siempre a sus padres y a la policía solo por que esas histéricas se hacían daño porque no accedía a 'amarlas'.

_Look at me, my girl is different from the rest__  
__She looks hot, in her pink and purple sweats__  
__This girl's so beautiful to me_

-Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando?- llamó la atención una de ellas.

_Cus she's not__  
__Artificial__  
__Superficial__  
__And fake_

-Casi nunca lo hago- le respondo con una 'sutil' sonrisa. Hacen un pequeño berrinche siempre que les respondo algo como eso, pero no es en serio, es solo otro intento de atención.

_She's not your stereo-typical__  
__Hollywood glamor girl__  
__Cus on the surface, I, I think she's perfect__  
__And the simple girl, I love the simple girl_

-Hey bastardo inútil…-escucho su voz detrás de mí. Claro, con tanta estupidez se me había olvidado que no todas las personas del mundo me desagradan.

_She's worn flip flops, tank tops__  
__She ain't gotta do a lot__  
__To look amazing, I'm going crazy for the__  
__Simple girl, I love the simple girl_

Giro para prestarle atención a alguien que realmente existe para mí.

-Te estabas retrasando- le aclaro mientras le sonrío algo contento.

-No mientas como si me estuvieras esperando- sigue derecho por el corredor, provocando que lo siga.

-Pero si te estaba esperando, lo sabes.

-Claro que no, solo estabas pasando el rato con el nuevo grupo de putas.

-No te pongas celoso –rio abrazándolo por el hombro, a lo que el solo me enseña su singular dedo de medio.

-Fuck you, Little Bitch.

Mi chica no se parece a las demás, es única, no tan corriente, original, pero también realmente corriente, no como el resto.

La tarde pasa de lo más veloz, siempre suele ser así con él.

Aunque hay ocasiones en que él se ve diferente, siempre que está conmigo.

Hay ocasiones en que yo me veo bastante diferente, siempre que estoy con él.

Nos molestan mucho todas las melocerías y cursilerías de las típicas parejitas de hoy en día, pero a la larga en algunas veces nos asemejamos de forma sorprendente.

_Don't take much, for us to have a good time__  
__We can walk to and a movie for the night__  
__On the way, she'll want to stop for popcorn__  
__And a bottle of Sprite_

Es divertido ver películas de terror con él, solemos hacerlo siempre por las noches, porque así es más cómodo abrazarlo o hacer esas cosas que de día parecen tan cursis y ridículas, la noche las oculta todas.

Siempre aparenta ser indiferente y rudo, pero a veces también se asusta, a veces cosas lo sorprenden, a veces cosas le importan mucho.

Él no es una persona que resalte por alguna característica especialmente particular, entre las chicas resalta su físico, pero para mi todo de él es totalmente llamativo, en especial su simple peculiaridad, su común particularidad.

_Of course and, we make each other laugh__  
__Once we start, there's no way to hold it back__  
__This girl's like the other half of me_

Es curioso como sin conocernos nos conocemos por completo, sin explicaciones nos entendemos, son cosas de compatibilidad, la gente no compatible necesita de muchas explicaciones, los compatibles no.

_Cus we're so__  
__Compatible__  
__And I'm feeling so__  
__Complete_

Pasar el tiempo con él, de forma sencilla es divertido, jugar videojuegos toda la tarde y reír de cada cosa que veamos, compartir alguna buena bebida y, por la noche, la cama.

_She's not your stereo-typical__  
__Hollywood glamor girl__  
__Cus on the surface, I, I think she's perfect__  
__And the simple girl, I love the simple girl_

-¿Alguna novedad entre ellas?, ¿ya se les ocurrió algo nuevo?

-Para nada…aunque hoy una me hizo un almuerzo al estilo japonés con nuestras caras besándose, seguramente le tomo un buen tiempo…eso es en cierta medida nuevo- todas las noches acabamos hablando de cosas irrelevantes que hagan pasar las horas, aunque nos agrada bastante pasarlas de esa forma.

_She's worn flip flops, tank tops__  
__She ain't gotta do a lot__  
__To look amazing, I'm going crazy for the__  
__Simple girl, I love the simple girl, yeah_

Por la mañana siempre es correr, buscar nuestra ropa y llegar tarde a clases.

_She's not your stereo typical  
Stereo typical  
She's not you're stereo typical  
She's my, she's my, she's my_

Amo esta vida, aunque tenga que soportar a un grupo de histéricas, siempre soy feliz al acabar las horas de tortura.

_She's not your stereo-typical  
Hollywood glamor girl  
Cus on the surface, I, I think she's perfect  
And the simple girl, I love the simple girl_

Como mis yemas recorren con facilidad su cuerpo, eso si es algo que vale mucho la pena. Oír sus gemidos impregnados de un placer que solo yo puedo propiciarle. Sentir el leve temblor de su cuerpo cuando el éxtasis está presente.

Devorar sus cálidos labios, rojizos de tantas mordidas.

_She's worn flip flops, tank tops  
She ain't gotta do a lot  
To look amazing, I'm going crazy for the  
Simple girl, I love the simple girl, yeah_

Corro alejándome de ellas, para alcanzarlo y cruzar mi brazo hasta su hombro contrario.

-¿Ya te aburriste lo suficiente por hoy?

-Como si alguna vez alguna de ellas lograra entretenerme.

_Woah, woah, woah-oh-oh_

-No lo pintes tan mal McCormick, algo de ellas ah de ser entretenido para ti.

_She's my, she's my simple girl_

-En lo absoluto- sonrío nuevamente con completa superioridad.

_Woah, woah, woah-oh-oh_

-No te creo.

_(She's not your stereo typical  
Stereo typical  
She's not you're stereo typical)_

-Créelo, no necesito a ninguna de ellas. Ya que yo ya tengo a mi chica simple y única.

-Fuck you, eres un idiota McCormick.

-Lo sé, lo sé- es lo ultimo que digo antes de besarlo y emprender camino a su casa corriendo. Cuando me alcance de seguro me matará, pero podré pasar otro hermoso día junto a él, junto a mi chica.

_She's my, she's my simple girl_

_Fin(?_

_Tomatasos? Criticas constructivas? Reviews? ;AAA;_

_Comentarios malos serán ignorados_

_Sé que escribo horroroso pero soy nueva en estas cosas ;_;_

_Ayudenme a mejorar onegai, y espero subir más cosas de esta pareja :3._


End file.
